Les murmures des Dieux Anciens
by Ben d'Ikana et R'lyeh
Summary: 10 ans après la disparition de Majora, Termina s'est développée et prospère. Jusqu'au jour où de terrifiants événements rallument les braises de la terreur. Carlton et Lizbeth, burgraves de Bourg-Blocher décident d'enquêter et remontent la piste d'une jeune femme qui affirme que les événements passés et présents sont les signes du retour d'un panthéon de Dieux Anciens terrifiants.
1. Préambule

**RÉSUMÉ :**

Dix années se sont écoulées depuis la destruction de la Lune qui faillit percuter Termina et la disparition de Majora.

La contrée se remet des événements qui ont failli conduire à la fin du monde. Bien que des tensions subsistent entre ceux ayant fui leur foyer et ceux ayant décidé de rester pendant le cataclysme, une paix relative s'est installée et la ville de Bourg-Clocher a subi un développement spectaculaire tout comme les autres peuples de Termina qui tentent de voir l'avenir avec optimisme.

C'est dans cette nouvelle ère pleine d'incertitudes, que vit Carlton, burgrave de Bourg-Clocher qui a pour charge de maintenir l'ordre et la sécurité à l'aide de son adjointe, Lizbeth, une jeune femme délurée et hédoniste à la force colossale. Adorés et respectés par la population pour leur humilité, leur caractère et leur sens de la justice, ils vivent un quotidien banal que seules les festivités parfois houleuses du Carnaval du Temps viennent quelque peu chambouler. Rien ne semble menacer dans l'immédiat l'atmosphère de prospérité qui règne.

Jusqu'au jour où l'horreur s'abat à nouveau sur la contrée de Termina : un crime que personne ne pensait possible est commis et rallume une psychose que tous pensaient éteinte pour de bon. Alors que Carlton et Lizbeth enquêtent sur d'autres événements tout aussi terrifiants qui ne seraient pas sans liens et tentent de gérer une population en proie à la panique et la folie, ils remontent la piste d'une jeune femme ayant passé l'essentiel de sa vie dans un asile et vivant désormais recluse. Celle-ci affirme en effet que les événements qui se produisent et même ceux du passé ne sont que les signes du réveil imminent d'une abomination sans commune mesure.

Celui d'un panthéon de Dieux Anciens, entités cosmiques vivant par delà les étoiles et les dimensions, affublées d'un pouvoir incommensurable et qui comptent bien reprendre possession du monde duquel elles ont été chassées il y a bien des éons.

 **NOTES :**

Avant de vous laisser vous lancer dans la lecture de cette fiction, il me paraît nécessaire de faire une petite note d'intention au sujet de ce récit afin que vous puissiez démarrer votre lecture dans les meilleures conditions. Je préfère signaler au passage que l'ensemble des opinions exprimées n'appartiennent qu'à moi et que je les considère comme des impressions personnelles et non pas des vérités que je souhaite vous imposer.

Je commencerai par évoquer ma fascination quasi obsessionnelle pour Majora's Mask qui constitue pour moi le meilleur jeu de la saga Zelda. J'éprouve pour cette dernière une réelle vénération, ayant eu la chance de faire mes premières armes avec Zelda premier du nom. Aucun épisode de la saga ne m'a échappé (à part Triforce Heroes mais c'est un peu à part...) et si je n'ai aucun problème à décrire la quasi intégralité d'entre eux comme d'absolus monuments de l'histoire du jeu vidéo, mon cœur appartient malgré tout à cet épisode sorti pourtant dans l'ombre monolithique de son prestigieux aîné, l'inoubliable Ocarina of Time.

A mes yeux, jouer à Majora's Mask revient à jouer à ce qui constitue pour moi le Zelda le plus profond scénaristiquement parlant. La dureté du ton, la maturité des thèmes, le traitement extrême de ces derniers, l'atmosphère glauque et pesante, forment le canevas ténébreux de ce chef-d'oeuvre intemporel, aux frontières de la Dark Fantasy. Un jeu iconoclaste qui tranche nettement avec la politique de Nintendo, n'hésitant pas à briser certains tabous et à arpenter des sentiers hasardeux voire extrêmes qu'il s'agisse de la possibilité d'assassiner Sakon le voleur ou du suicide rituel des Ninjas Garos (élément qui m'a littéralement chamboulé tant je ne m'attendait pas à voir cela dans un jeu comme Zelda). On sait à quel point Miyamoto n'aime pas insister sur le scénario au risque de briser le rythme du gameplay qui doit rester selon lui le cœur d'un jeu. Pourtant cet épisode joue les iconoclastes non seulement avec son important éventail de thématiques mais aussi de part l'important travail sur la psychologie des personnages. Un bouleversement total des conventions de la saga ! Si la mort n'est pas absente de cette dernière, jamais sa sinistre présence ne s'était autant envahissante. Termina est une contrée anxiogène, malade, agonisante, grouillant d'une vie donc chaque représentant est accaparé par ses propres démons intérieurs. Pas un personnage du jeu ne laisse indifférent, même le plus banal d'entre eux possède sa petite ambiguïté. Loin de l'atmosphère chatoyante, familiale et résolument grand public de la firme au plombier, ce Zelda sonne comme l'épisode non pas de LA maturité mais D'UNE maturité qui rejette le manichéisme des éternelles princesses enlevées et héros vaillants pour imposer la réalité dure et brutale d'un héros plongé dans un monde au bord de l'extinction et dont les derniers jours sont, pour ses habitants, source de questionnements, de peurs, d'espoirs, de désillusions, de fatalisme ou de déni. Avec Majora's Mask, Zelda cesse d'être virtuel : il devient humain. Tout d'un coup et l'espace d'un jeu, Nintendo quitte les terres chatoyantes et joviales qui sont les siennes pour s'engager dans des contrées plus sombres. Là est toute la réussite de cet épisode à part qui demeure à ce jour le plus triste, le plus noir et surtout le plus psychologiquement abouti de toute la saga. Et de mon point de vue personnel, je le redis, le meilleur.

Cette atmosphère, je l'ai retrouvée des années plus tard lorsque j'ai découvert les œuvres de l'écrivain H.P Lovecraft : ces personnages banals en apparence soumis soudainement à des forces qui dépassent l'entendement, à des situations où l'angoisse se mêle à la folie, à des instants d'horreur pure qui brisent à jamais leur vision du monde et bien sûr à ces entités cosmiques et lointaine dont le seul fait de les regarder vous plonge dans la folie. Majora, cette silhouette dépravée et instable avec ses grands yeux effroyables et pénétrants, n'aurait eu aucun mal à figurer dans le panthéon du mythos. La rencontre des deux univers me paraissait inévitable. J'ai donc repris une fiction que j'écrivais pour le plaisir, une adaptation libre du eu en lui-même pour en faire quelque chose d'encore plus original. D'où le fait que je fais figurer l'action dix ans après le jeu en lui-même. L'aspect lovecraftien du jeu sera librement interprété, donc si des Dieux Anciens vont bel et bien figurer dans le récit, ils seront de ma propre invention.

Il va sans dire aussi que je compte bien reprendre l'atmosphère originale du jeu que je vais d'ailleurs développer à l'extrême. Aussi ne vous étonnez pas de voir plusieurs thématiques matures intervenir dans le récit : je n'aime pas faire dans le léger quand je traite quelque chose sérieusement et donc violence et sexualité seront omniprésents bien que je ferai tout pour éviter de les rendre gratuits. J'ajoute par ailleurs que la géographie de Termina risquera peut-être de vous paraître surprenante à certains moments. C'est un choix délibéré que j'ai fait afin d'apporter plus de crédibilité au récit, la taille originale de Termina (due aux limitations techniques de la N64 lorsque le jeu est sorti) étant aujourd'hui à mes yeux assez ridicule. Nul doute qu'avec la technologie actuelle, elle serait bien plus étendue que cela (Breath of the Wild nous l'a bien montré!). Je compte prendre aussi quelques libertés avec l'histoire et mes interprétation de cette dernière ne doivent pas être prises au premier degré : leur seul rôle est de servir mon histoire, pas de jouer les vecteurs de mes propres idées sur telle ou telle théorie en vogue concernant tel ou tel sujet. Je reste fidèle à la version officielle et compte juste ici jouer avec le jeu.

Concernant la fiction en elle-même le rythme de parution des chapitres sera aléatoire. J'ignore combien il y en aura au total, je n'ai pas toute l'histoire en tête mais j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres sur le feu. J'écris selon mes humeurs et l'inspiration donc n'espérez pas voir un rythme du genre un chapitre par jour. J'y vais tranquille Émile car je préfère vous livrer quelque chose qui sera réellement travaillé, qu'un chapitre bâclé que je me suis senti obligé d'écrire parce que je veux tenir un rythme quelconque. J'ajoute d'ailleurs à ce sujet qu'il est possible que des chapitres publiés puissent subir des modifications (tant dans le contenu que dans l'ordre de publication). J'espère cependant que ce sera très situationnel. Pour vous tenir informé(e), n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur cette même page : j'y listerai tout en bas la liste des modifications apportées.

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous plaira et je reste naturellement ouvert à toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles soient respectueuses et constructives!

Bonne lecture !

;)


	2. PREMIERE PARTIE : LITANIES

**PREMIERE PARTIE : LITANIES**

 _Les Anciens ont été, les Anciens sont encore, les Anciens seront toujours. On ne les voit pas mais eux nous regardent._

 **Igos du Ikana**

 _Alors que je gagne enfin le droit à disposer de ma vie par mes propres moyens après des années d'enfermement, il me paraît nécessaire à la lueur de la situation actuelle de tenir un journal dans lequel je coucherai ce qu'il adviendra. J'ignore s'il constituera un moyen d'apaiser mes doutes et mes terreurs mais il sera l'ancre qui me permettra de garder un pied sur terre alors que je m'apprête à mener de front le long combat pour lequel je me suis préparée bien malgré moi. Après avoir passé toute mon existence dans un asile de fou, me voilà enfin rendue à la liberté et l'indépendance. Une sensation qui est à la foi grisante et terrifiante car le monde qui m'attend dehors me paraît à la foi si vaste et si insignifiant. Je l'ai vu uniquement à travers les fenêtres des livres que j'ai lu et aujourd'hui je saute à travers elles pour embrasser l'existence à pleines mains._

 _Les médecins qui m'ont auscultée affirment que mon état est stable désormais. Ou du moins que je suis dans un état mental qui ne présente aucun danger ni pour les autres, ni pour moi même et que par conséquent je n'ai plus besoin d'être enfermée, surveillée et traitée par des soins experts. Ne restent que quelques fragments de vieux réflexes de terreur et quelques murmures fugaces dans mon sommeil. Mais je suis guérie, saine et capable de démarrer enfin ma vie à presque 30 ans. Seule et sans parents, avec pour seule mémoire les atrocités sans nom qui hantent mon esprit depuis que quelques cellules se sont agglomérées dans les entrailles de ma mère pour constituer celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que j'ai vu, entendu, vécu, des années entières de solitude sans personne sur qui compter pour m'aider à saisir l'ampleur de l'innommable. Je me suis construite par mes propres moyens où plutôt ces expériences par delà les dimensions m'ont construite. D'abord j'ai tout révélé. On ne m'a jamais crue. On interprétait mes rêves comme des métaphores d'une puissance évocatrice immense ou au pire les songes d'une folle au cerveau malmené. On cherchait une signification derrière chaque symbole, chaque nom pour expliquer l'étrange affliction qui semblait convoyer mon subconscient vers ces terres inconnues et indescriptibles. Même le dialecte étrange que je psalmodiais dans mes songes turbulents a fait l'objet d'une étude poussée. Sans résultats bien sûr. La folie... je repense à ces crises de terreur et de rage qui me saisissaient._

 _Et aujourd'hui, me voilà devant ce monde, gigantesque et inconnu et pourtant je n'éprouve ni peur, ni doute quant à l'idée d'y vivre. Je ne le connais pas et il me paraît tellement insignifiant et fragile, une existence vaine et vouée à l'oubli. Je me sens moi-même si vulnérable moi qui suis constituée de ces os friables, de cette chair molle, ma vie se résumant au sang qui coule dans mes veines, à ces terminaisons nerveuses dans ma tête ou à ce viscère palpitant dans ma poitrine. Je suis là debout telle une tour en apparence solide mais dont les fondations sont corrompues par des briques décrépites. Comme cette vie qui m'anime me paraît fantomatique. Comme je ressens l'ignorance et l'insouciance du commun des mortels. Nous sommes effrayés par une flamme et émerveillé par une étoile alors que par delà les mondes brûlent les soleils et explosent les galaxies. Si seulement notre esprit si étroit, si obtus pouvait saisir ne serait-ce qu'une vague esquisse de ce qui par delà le temps et les dimensions guette et attend ? Mais personne ne le peut et plus que toute autre impression, c'est avant tout un gigantesque sentiment de solitude qui m'accueille alors que je fais mes premiers pas loin de la prison qui m'a retenue pendant toute ma vie. Je marche seule vers l'abîme, vulnérable mais déterminée, et j'entrevois la guerre invisible qui se profile à l'horizon, une guerre que personne ne verra mais dont les conséquences auront un impact sur cet univers entier._

 _Je suis libre. Et je suis seule dans mon combat face aux abysses hurlantes et aux difformités sans nom. Face aux innommables entités aussi vieilles que le temps lui-même. Face à la folie et à la mort._

 _Face à « eux »._

 ** _Journal d'Elwenne_**


	3. Chapitre 01 : Carlton et Lizbeth

**CARLTON ET LIZBETH :**

Sept heures du matin hurlèrent dans l'oreille de Carlton ce qui le tira d'un rêve dont il n'arriva même pas à se souvenir malgré tous les efforts du monde que put faire son cerveau encore embrumé pour le recomposer. De frustration il fit taire le réveil d'un geste brusque. Puis décida qu'après tout merde c'était lui son propre patron et qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Raison suffisante qui justifiait à ses yeux de s'autoriser un petit extra d'une heure. Après tout vu les jours qui s'annonçaient il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de communier avec l'onirisme comme il aimait le dire si souvent. Puis quand sa volonté s'éveilla à son tour et qu'un concert de voix lui reprochèrent d'un ton ferme de ne pas la jouer sérieux, il daigna enfin virer sa masse du lit qui grinça de soulagement. Il s'était couché tôt hier et sans doute avait-il un peu forcé sur la bouteille chez Barten. Mais c'était inévitable avec Lizbeth qui sifflait les bouteilles comme on bouffait des bonbons quand on était gosse. Il l'avait laissée sur place et il se demanda à quelle heure elle avait regagné l'auberge d'Anju. Il s'étira et sentit ses articulations grincer. La douche fit le reste pour le réveiller complètement. Fin prêt à passer à l'attaque, Carlton enfila une chemise blanche, un pantalon de velours brun fermé par une ceinture, des chaussettes en laine et des chaussures en cuir. Il avait salement envie d'un bol de lait, légèrement sucré, vanille, frais. Dernier millésime. Celui que Romani faisait depuis que sa sœur lui avait appris les ficelles du métier. Excellente motivation qui le poussa jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il dévala jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait le bureau du poste du Burgrave. La pièce rectangulaire comptait un bureau pour deux personnes avec deux chaises, une grande armoire juste derrière, une table alignée contre le mur dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la rue, des bancs confortables, un canapé-lit et une table basse. Il faisait sombre si ce n'était la lampe de bureau élégante dorée à abat-jour à motif de vitrail en acier brossé, chrome et verre. Il tira la petite cordelette de laiton qui pendouillait à côté de l'ampoule et avec un clic elle répandit sa douce lumière dans toute la pièce. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur l'extérieur baignant dans la lueur du matin : le petit sac en papier se trouvait sur le seuil comme à l'accoutumée. Il s'en saisit et constata qu'il était tout chaud, donc Anju était passé il y a très peu de temps. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait manquée d'un rien. Il ouvrit aussi la boîte aux lettres et récupéra le courrier. Puis il rentra et referma la porte. C'est là qu'il entendit la voix guillerette.

« Tiens salut ! »

Il se retourna surpris. Lizbeth se tenait assise sur le banc adjacent à la porte d'entrée, jambes croisées, et sa tenue était tout sauf réglementaire : elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une robe de chambre de soie blanche très ouverte sur le devant laissant deviner les courbes de sa généreuse poitrine Une vision mémorable digne d'une merveille du monde complétée par l'apothéose d'une interminable paire de jambes superbement fuselées et aux cuisses bien galbées. Mais question formes, Carlton était plutôt intrigué par celles qui se trouvait sous les quelques épaisseurs de draps du canapé-lit. Configuré justement au format lit. Et a moins que Lizbeth n'ait laissé prendre l'air à ses penchants de garçon manqué bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, les fringues au sol n'étaient certainement pas les siennes. Ces dernières reposaient en fait juste à côté. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Il s'avança vers le lit, souleva le drap en poussant un soupir las. Un type entièrement nu et accessoirement plutôt beau gosse faisait semblant de dormir. Exagération de la respiration, yeux qui n'étaient pas totalement fermés. Très mauvais acteur décidément. Le genre qui serait incapable de donner l'heure sans passer pour un imbécile. Il reporta ses yeux vers Lizbeth qui détourna la tête, légèrement irritée et gênée comme une petite fille qu'on venait de prendre la main dans le sac pendant une grosse bêtise.

« Lizbeth qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Fit-il d'un ton las. Pas au boulot, bon sang !

Elle se contenta de maugréer et entre quelques ronchonnements contenus (ça ressemblait un peu à rongnongon) il put comprendre qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas eu envie de remonter jusque chez elle pour faire ça car c'était trop loin à ce moment et que c'était pressant. Avec un nouveau soupir, il administra une gifle au gars qui sursauta en couinant.

-Et puis merde on est plus au travail passé 20 heures non ? Protesta-t-elle sans colère.

-Toi le morpion debout ! Ordonna Carlton au gars. Et fringue toi en vitesse ou je te jette dehors à poil et je donne tes affaires à bouffer aux chiens du quartier.

-Écoutez inspecteur, fit le gars en levant les mains paniqué, je vais vous expliquer ! C'est pas ma faute c'est elle qui...

-Deuxième et dernière sommation... »

Le gars s'exécuta prestement, sauta sur son pantalon et commença à se rhabiller fébrilement.

« T'as entendu, Lizbeth ? Fit Carlton sans cesser de regarder le type. C'est ta faute apparemment. T'as pas honte de toi ?

-Ouais... Répondit Lizbeth avec mépris... Le pauvre t'aurais du le voir lutter pour ne pas venir. Je parie que quand il m'a soulevée pour me jeter sur le lit avant de me sauter dessus pour m'arracher mes vêtements et me bouffer les seins c'était un geste d'auto-défense désespéré face à une épouvantable agression physique, pas vrai mon lapin ?

L'autre respirait bruyamment, dévoré par le stress et commença à enfiler sa chemise sans les regarder.

-Hé ben... Fit Carlton. J'espère que t'en a plus au lit le lagomorphe.

-Queue dalle... Fit Lizbeth avec un gloussement. Et y'a pas meilleure façon de le dire. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté de le motiver. Mais rien à faire, monsieur n'est pas un réactif. Je pense en toute franchise que j'aurais pris plus de plaisir avec la plante à pot... Tu sais la minuscule avec des feuilles toutes molles?

Piqué au vif le type se saisit vivement sa veste et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte mais d'un geste de la main Lizbeth l'attrape par le col, l'immobilisant net sur place.

-Dis donc mon lapin tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça hein ? Fit-elle sèchement. Va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu pourquoi en une nuit t'es passé de l'état masculin à l'état mollusque.

-Écoute je veux pas d'emmerdes, fit le gars en essayant de la regarder mais en détournant de suite le regard. Bon ça... ça marche pas. Voilà. T'as bien vu cette nuit ? Et...

-T'as bien dit que c'était ma faute là ? Fit Lizbeth en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux d'acier hameçonnant les siens. Alors ? Explique-moi maintenant ! C'est quoi le souci ? J'suis plus grande que toi et tu complexes ? J'ai les seins beaucoup trop gros ? C'est le maillot pas épilé ? J'me suis mal occupée de ton asticot ? Pourtant j'ai pas utilisé mes dents hein... Alors c'est quoi le problème, bichon ?

-Les piles sont mortes va savoir... Fit Carlton en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour y poser le petit sachet en papier et les lettres. Enfin t'as pris du grade, faut noter le miracle ! T'es passé officiellement de lapin à caniche ! Dommage que les carottes t'aient pas rendu plus poli, Fifi...

Il essaya de lutter. Pitoyablement. Il avait clairement envie de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Lizbeth mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de son étreinte. En fait c'était pire que cela : il n'osait pas. La peur le figeait sur place comme un piquet de tente. Le regard de Carlton pesait dans son dos. Pas de la bonne manière.

-Trois jours que tu me tournes autour, fit Lizbeth, je te donne ta chance de faire tes preuves et voilà comment tu te comportes ? Tu m'as prise pour une tranche de viande ou quoi?

-Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il.

Il regretta immédiatement de s'être exclamé ainsi quand la main de Lizbeth se referma d'avantage sur son cou, tel un étau de fer. Elle avait une force colossale et il crut bien qu'elle allait lui briser les cervicales.

-Des excuses... Murmura Lizbeth d'une voix d'une douceur qui paradoxalement le terrorisa. Des excuses et tu es libre de partir. Avec tes couilles intactes.

Elle lui saisit les parties de l'autre main et serra fort. Il poussa un hurlement qu'elle parvint à faire grimper dans les aigus. Il tenta de se débattre mais en vain, Lizbeth le tenait fermement. Il s'écoula bien dix secondes avant qu'il hurle d'une voix de Soprano à quel point il était désolé, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit et que cela n'était sa faute à elle qu'il était juste bourré de complexes qu'il venait d'une famille qui le rabaissait constamment qu'après tout il en avait marre qu'on le traite comme un môme et...

-Bon ça va on va pas y passer la journée fit Carlton avec un soupir et un geste irrité de la main. Finis-moi cette baudruche avant qu'il attaque le couplet sur sa maman qui allaitait son petit frère plus que lui. On a du boulot Lizbeth.

Elle approche la tête du type près de la sienne. D'une voix douce dans laquelle pourtant transparaît toute la fureur du monde elle lui dit :

-Quand tu passeras cette porte tu as intérêt à oublier mon existence. Car si je te revois ou que j'apprends que tu parles de moi en des termes qui ne me plaisent pas, j'oublierai que je représente les force de l'ordre rien que pour toi. Et là je te promets de me donner à fond, mon p'tit cochon.

-Je te suggère de pas la sous-estimer quand elle a ses nerfs Porcinet, crut bon d'ajouter Carlton à la dérobade tout en ouvrant le courrier sur son bureau. Chaque fois qu'elle met ses menaces à exécution les agents municipaux chargés du nettoyage prennent leur retraite au soleil et les chirurgiens de l'hôpital se construisent des châteaux à la campagne ».

Il baragouine un minuscule oui et elle a tout juste le temps d'enlever la main de ses parties avant que l'humidité qui s'y répand ne la touche. Elle le lâche et lui claque les fesses de la main ce qui le fait partir comme une fusée. Elle referme la porte et soupire.

« C'est de pire en pire tes fréquentations, fit Carlton en la regardant à nouveau.

-J'avais un peu bu... Fit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches. On s'est aperçus. On a commencé à parler. On s'entendait bien. On s'amusait. Puis aujourd'hui je lui ai donné sa chance. La suite tu la connais : le bon vieux coup classique. Enfin... pas ce « coup » là... Celui qui déçoit bien.

-La gueule de bois est toujours dure.

-Tu dois te dire que j'ai été conne de dire oui à un crétin pareil, pas vrai ?

Carlton ouvrit le petit sac en papier dont il tira deux croissants. Il en tendit un à Lizbeth. Elle s'approcha et s'en saisit tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à lui.

-Mais non voyons, fit Carlton en accompagnant le mot d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire. T'es juste encore tombée sur un connard. Voilà. C'est à la mode en ce moment,. C'est pas ta faute.

-J'me suis encore gourée...

-Ouais mais mais là encore c'est pas ta faute, fit Carlton en amenant deux bouteilles de lait. J'te dirais bien de retenir la leçon mais ça serait bien que les connards dans le genre de ton trouillard apprennent aussi le respect. On peut pas toujours blâmer les même hein, faut que les responsabilités soient un peu partagées...

-On est bien d'accord.

-Il est d'ici ?

-Nan, il était de passage apparemment. Je risque pas de le revoir. Tant mieux.

-Oui je me fais pas de soucis.

-Quand je vois les cas que je me trimballe je sais un peu plus à chaque fois pourquoi je veux pas me caser...

-Je sais pas si la gente masculine y perdra où si on contraire notre avenir est assuré rien que grâce à ça. Enfin bref, passons. Mange donc ton croissant pendant qu'il est chaud.

-C'est ceux d'Anju ? Fit-elle en le regardant.

-Ouais, fit-il en remuant le sien entre ses doigts. Tu sens tes pauvres doigts étouffer sous le gras ? »

Anju était la meilleure amie de Lizbeth. En particulier depuis qu'elle avait épousé Kafei : Lizbeth avait été en effet un soutien moral indéfectible qui l'avait aidée à dissiper ses doutes (et avait accessoirement donné un peu plus de piment à sa vie de couple). Elle se souvient que la première année avait été difficile, Anju pensant qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur malgré les attentions et la patience de son mari. Lizbeth lui avait offert ses oreilles, ses conseils, parfois ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour la garder à flots. Finalement tout s'était passé pour le mieux. Un couple harmonieux et sans histoire si ce n'est le petit bébé qu'ils élevaient depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Entretemps, Anju trouvait le moyen de fournir Lizbeth et Carlton en croissants pour accompagner le lait du matin.

« Bon, fit Carlton, quand faut y aller faut y aller hein. On va espérer qu'elle ait eu la main plus légère sur le beurre ?

-J'ai toujours quand même l'impression que je vais me boucher une artère rien qu'en le reniflant, répondit Lizbeth en regardant son croissant sous tous les angles avec une grimace. J'adore Anju et je déteste quand je parle d'elle comme ça mais bon...

-Ouais c'est dans ces moments là que tu saisis l'ampleur de la sacralité de l'amitié. Bon on se lance ?

-Faudra penser à clouer la balance au sol avant d'aller se peser... histoire qu'elle se barre pas en hurlant en nous voyant... ».

Ils mordirent dans le croissant et mâchèrent les yeux levés au ciel. Puis grimacèrent.

« C'est pas possible ! Grogna Carlton. Elle a foutu la vache entière dedans... »

Il remit le croissant dans le sac, imité aussitôt par Lizbeth qui tentait avec difficulté d'avaler son morceau. Ils firent passer le tout avec une rasade de lait.

« Pauvre Kafei, fit Carlton. En voilà un qui risque pas de prendre de l'embonpoint.

-M'en parle pas, fit Lizbeth. Enfin bref : on s'occupe des préparatifs du Carnaval aujourd'hui ?

-Ouaip. On va filer à la mairie voir un peu ce qui a été décidé. La grosse réunion a eu lieu hier et théoriquement ils ont déterminé comment vont s'organiser les festivités. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il va falloir peut-être mobiliser plus de cohortes urbaines pour sécuriser les points stratégiques. Ils veulent voir grand cette année.

-On va pas chômer donc.

-Pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. Les autres années ça a été correct. On va juste devoir se montrer plus sévère avec ceux qui font dans l'excès.

-C'est pas le principe d'un carnaval l'excès ? Fit Lizbeth avec un sourire entendu.

-Toi je te vois venir hein ! Profite pas des accalmies pour te laisser aller. J'ai besoin que tu sois au top cette année.

-Si tu parles de l'année dernière c'était juste parce que tout allait bien ! T'avais même dit que je pouvais relâcher la pression !

-On peut dire que t'as pas relâché que la pression. Les hormones ont eu le droit à leur petit tour dehors.

-C'est dans ma nature d'être épicurienne ! Et puis c'est le carnaval bordel ! On se déchaîne ! »

Le dernier carnaval s'était déroulé sans absolument aucun accroc à part une main un peu trop baladeuse et un joyeux luron qui avait un peu trop sifflé d'alcool et s'était mis à beugler des chansons dont la nature égrillarde risquait de donner aux jeunes enfants des idées un peu trop prématurées sur les rapports homme/femme. Carlton avait du coup autorisé ses hommes à relâcher la pression. Lizbeth de même. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et pas que sur elle. Il l'avait retrouvée trois heures plus tard étalée sur un lit dans sa chambre de l'auberge d'Anju avec deux autres hommes. Deux ou trois bouteilles de vin et de la nourriture jonchaient une table juste à côté. Elle était entièrement nue si ce n'était le loup élégant dont elle avait paré son visage, sa longue chevelure recouvrant à peine sa poitrine et un pan du drap pour cacher juste ce qu'il fallait de son intimité inférieure. Elle dégustait tranquillement un bol de fraises à la crème, fraîche comme un gardon tandis que ses deux partenaires, étalés juste à côté, passablement dévastés par leurs échanges corporels avec elle, écrasaient sévère en ronflant comme des cochons.

« Tu vas retrouver tes deux étalons de la dernière fois ? Demanda Carlton.

-Étalons ? Fit-elle avec une moue. T'es mignon toi... Ils tenaient plus du boeuf que du taureau ! Cinq fois seulement j'ai pu le faire avec eux avant qu'ils s'étalent comme des flétans ! Et en plus ils se sont plaints d'avoir des crampes et des courbatures! J'te jure... alors que j'étais parée pour dépasser les dix fois...

-Ca explique donc pourquoi t'étais ronchon et énervée... Enfin, tout le monde n'a pas ton endurance tu sais.

-Ouais... toutes façons j'vais te dire, les mecs c'est comme les ballons : t'as beau les faire grossir en soufflant dedans, ça se dégonfle encore plus vite quand tu lâche le tout... faudra que je retente les filles cette année voir, tiens... Bon allez, je vais aller m'habiller avant d'attraper froid ! »

Elle attrapa ses vêtements, quitta la pièce, grimpa à l'étage d'un pas leste. Carlton se rejeta sur son siège et s'étira longuement. Puis il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et appuya cette dernière dessus. Le nez levé vers le plafond, il laissa ses pensées filer dans sa tête. Le Carnaval. Bourg-Clocher. Les gens qui comptaient sur lui et Lizbeth. Le temps qui passait inlassablement. Lui dont la vie avait littéralement changé depuis qu'il avait débarqué ici, quittant les terres inhospitalières de sa contrée natale pour suivre des vents plus favorables. Il s'était depuis aménagé une petite vie pépère et sans fioritures. Un travail, un foyer, un célibat qu'il avait pleinement embrassé et du temps libre pour se consacrer à ce qu'il aimait le plus savoir ses longues ballades dans la nature sauvage et verdoyante de Termina. Son tempérament solitaire lui interdisait toute relation amoureuse voire même amicale. Seule Lizbeth était l'exception. Ils étaient amis. Les meilleurs au monde. C'est à dire qu'ils se faisaient chier au boulot quand rien ne se pointait à l'horizon, s'envoyaient des piques, s'engueulaient pour des questions de méthode de travail et finissaient le soir par s'envoyer un verre au Milk Bar de Barten tout en se lançant des blagues à faire rougir un pilier de bar avant de se séparer en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'amour avec un grand A entre eux. Il n'irait jamais dire qu'il la considérait comme sa propre fille ou un membre de sa famille. C'était de l'amitié pure, la plus pure qui soit, qui s'affranchissaient du carcan de l'amour avec un grand A et des liens du sang pour ne laisser qu'une simple et immense tendresse les lier à jamais. L'un et l'autre étaient des morceaux essentiels de leur vie mutuelle, des pièces indispensables dans le grand puzzle de leur existence. Un lien indestructible comme on en voit rarement en somme. Carlton était mâte de peau et taillé comme une armoire, tout en muscles. Sur son visage à la mâchoire carrée était planté un nez fort et aquilin, surmonté par deux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant se déversait sur ses épaules. Il portait une barbe de trois jours. Lizbeth avait la peau pâle, les yeux bleus ciel et des cheveux blonds interminables. Elle portait généralement pour seul maquillage qu'un eye-liner et un rouge à lèvre d'un rose très discret. A les regarder, on aurait presque cru voir le père et la fille. On pensait d'ailleurs qu'un lien de cet acabit les unissait. Mais ils préservaient l'un et l'autre le jardin secret qui abritait l'arbre de leur amitié. Lizbeth finit enfin par redescendre. Elle avait enfilé son uniforme : toute de bleu marine vêtue, elle portait une chemise dont elle tentait de refermer les boutons malgré la pression de sa poitrine (rétrécissement au lavage disait-elle ce à quoi Carlton répondait que son buste avait l'alphabet généreux), un pantalon serré par une ceinture noire et des bottines à talons. Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes respectives, en cuir doublé de fourrure blanche. En silence ils quittèrent le local qu'ils occupaient pour s'engouffrer dans les artères de Bourg-Blocher.


	4. Chapitre 02 : Bourg-Clocher

**BOURG-CLOCHER :**

Bourg-Clocher finissait de s'éveiller sous un ciel matinal coiffé d'une étoffe de nuages gris qui promettaient peut-être de la pluie pour aujourd'hui ce qui ravit Lizbeth car elle adorait le bruit des gouttes qui martelaient délicatement la surface des fenêtres et du toit quand elle travaillait au poste, les subtiles odeurs qui se levaient de la terre, des herbes et des arbres et la délicate caresse de filets d'eau qui couraient sur sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais compris la réticence des gens pour ce genre de temps. Elle même ne le qualifiait jamais de « mauvais ». La pluie sous un ciel gris qui arrosait délicatement une immense plaine, le délicat murmure du vent dans les herbes et le doux bruissement de la pluie étaient un moment qui lui procuraient un immense apaisement. Et quand le soleil, caché derrière ces murs d'un gris moutonneux, faisait resplendir leurs flancs et crevait leurs ventres de ses rayons d'or, la vision était pour elle sans doute le seul moment à sa connaissance où elle se sentait contempler l'oeuvre du divin dans toute son absolue perfection. Mais si elle restait incertaine quant à l'existence d'un démiurge sur cette terre, elle doutait profondément de sa possible bienveillance. En particulier après qu'il ai tenté de faire s'écraser la lune sur le monde. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ses œuvres célestes. Ce qui lui fit songer à prendre un congé post-carnaval pour retourner à nouveau courir le monde en solitaire à pied, peut-être franchir l'océan pour explorer les terres au delà. Puis la voix de Carlton l'ancra à nouveau dans la réalité :

« Hé, tu rêves encore ?

Elle sursauta. Ils étaient maintenant sur la grande place et descendaient le long de la Tour de l'Horloge.

-Oh je pensais à l'après-carnaval, répondit-elle. J'avais envie de me caler quelques jours pour moi afin d'aller vadrouiller par-ci, par-là. Mes petites vapeurs de rêveuse invétérée en gros.

-On en reparle après le Carnaval si tu veux, ça te va ? J'essayerai de voir ce que je peux te proposer.

-Merci, j'apprécie ».

Dix ans de paix avaient permis à Bourg-Clocher de s'étendre de façon spectaculaire. Dans un grand élan de motivation des esprits, le Conseil des Notables avait décidé que l'extension de la ville permettrait d'en développer le potentiel économique... et accessoirement sa démographie. Aussi quelques sacrifices furent fait : la place principale fut agrandie, des quartiers résidentiels furent déplacés et aménagés, les murailles de la ville furent repoussées aussi loin que possible sur la plaine. On se dota de structures comme des hôpitaux, des casernes pour les gardes urbains ou encore des écoles. Très rapidement une grand ville naquit bien qu'on persista à l'appeler Bourg-Clocher. Mais cette subite croissance ne plut pas à tout le monde : beaucoup se plaignaient du manque d'intimité et de chaleur humaine qui étaient pourtant présent dans l'ancien temps. Et bien d'autres choses encore...

« Hé, fit Carlton en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes à Lizbeth.

-Oh merde... Soupira-t-elle. C'est reparti... Bouge-toi le derche ! »

Non loin de là deux femmes s'agrippaient furieusement en plein milieu d'un attroupement de badauds qui oscillaient entre hilarité et indignation. Carlton et Lizbeth se jetèrent dans la foule, se taillèrent un chemin à force de bousculades et empoignèrent chacun une des deux femmes. Malgré leur poigne de fer elles continuaient à copieusement s'insulter. Celle de Lizbeth portait un haut d'un rose violacé, un pantalon de velours crème et des espadrilles mauves. Son nez saignait et ses joues rouges avaient été giflées. L'autre portait une grande robe jaune à épaule bouffantes et volants. Elle avait un beau coquard à l'œil gauche et saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Toutes deux allaient sans doute faire la joie de leur coiffeur respectif.

« Si vous arrêtez pas de bouger, je vous en fiche pour trois jours d'affilé à toutes les deux, hurla Carlton en raffermissant sa prise.

Sa prisonnière finit alors par s'arrêter et l'autre fit de même. Lizbeth profita de l'accalmie pour se tourner vers les badauds.

-La fête est finie, fit-elle à leur intention. Veuillez vous disperser mais restez dans le secteur au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous ! »

Alors que la foule se désagrégeait, un éclat de lumière fit baisser les yeux de Carlton vers le sol : il découvrit un poignard effilé gisant non loin d'eux. Il regarda Lizbeth et constata qu'elle aussi l'avait aperçu. Et à en juger par sa tête, elle en avait tiré les même conclusions que lui.

« Bon, fit cette dernière. On va maintenant vous libérer mesdames mais vous êtes prévenues : au moindre geste violent ou équivoque, à la moindre insulte, à la moindre remarque, c'est la prison. C'est clair ?

Les deux femmes se contentaient de se fusiller du regard sans rien dire.

-Hé j'ai posé une question ! Cria Lizbeth. Si vous répondez pas c'est la tôle direct ! Je déconne pas !

-Ca va pour moi, fit la femme en haut mauve.

-Moi aussi... » Répondit l'autre.

Lizbeth regarda Carlton qui acquiesça. Tous deux relâchèrent leur étreinte. Lizbeth fila tout de suite récupérer la dague. Carlton se posta devant les deux femmes.

« Avant de procéder à l'interrogatoire, on va mettre une chose au point ! Fit-il d'un ton jupitérien qui les fit frémir. Quand ma collègue vous donne un ordre, vous ne l'ignorez pas, vous l'exécutez ! Refusez d'obtempérer encore une fois et c'est la prison ! J'ai été clair ? Parce que j'en ai marre que moi et ma collègue on le répète. Ca fait déjà trois fois et y'en aura pas de quatrième.

Les deux femmes se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence.

-A laquelle d'entre vous appartient cet objet? Fit Lizbeth en revenant et levant la dague devant leurs yeux.

Les deux autres regardèrent l'arme sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis :

-C'est à moi, fit la femme en robe jaune.

Lizbeth porta immédiatement ses yeux vers elle.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites avec une arme sur la voie publique ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une dague ornementale qui appartient à ma famille, répondit la femme. Je voulais la porter pour la faire nettoyer de ses impuretés.

-Qui doit s'en charger?

-Monsieur Tolbioni.

-Le coutelier ? Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

-Oui... Vous pourrez lui demander si besoin...

-C'est à deux pas, je vais aller voir, fit Carlton.

Il s'esquiva d'un pas rapide et disparut dans une ruelle non loin d'ici.

-Si c'était vraiment une arme ornementale pourquoi elle se retrouve par terre ? Demanda Lizbeth.

-Elle a essayé de me poignarder avec ! Répondit la femme en pull mauve.

-Saleté de menteuse ! Hurla l'autre. C'est vous qui m'avez agressée !

-J'ai posé une question claire : que fait cette dague par terre ? Répéta Lizbeth d'un ton sec.

-Elle est tombée pendant que nous nous débattions je pense et...

-Ou plutôt pendant qu'elle essayait de me la passer à travers la gorge !

-Retirez-ça !

-Bon ! Cria Lizbeth ce qui ramena le calme. On va se calmer. Tout le monde en prison au retour de Carlton !

Le calme retomba immédiatement. La force physique quasi herculéenne de Lizbeth était de notoriété publique et personne n'osait contredire la réputation.

-Ca va je me calme, fit la femme en robe jaune d'une voix mal assurée.

-Pareil, fit l'autre. S'il vous plaît on promet qu'on se tiendra bien cette fois.

-J'attends que Monsieur Carlton revienne, fit Lizbeth. Et on décidera à ce moment ».

La femme en robe jaune voulut ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa. Lizbeth était remontée comme jamais et mieux valait calmer le jeu avant qu'elle ne le fasse. La tension retomba considérablement.

« Pourquoi cette bagarre ? Demanda Lizbeth. Encore cette histoire de « déserteurs » et de « fidèles » ?

Chacune des deux femmes baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Vous croyez franchement que ça suffit pas vos conneries ? Fit Lizbeth avec un soupir las. J'en ai marre de ramasser vos restes à cause de vos histoires d'égo. C'est fini le cataclysme ! S'agirait d'évoluer vous croyez pas ?

Carlton revint enfin en courant.

-C'est bon, Tolbioni était au courant, fit-il à Lizbeth.

-Ah ! Fit la femme en robe jaune.

-Ca va elles se sont bien tenues ?

-Ca a failli dégénérer à nouveau, fit Lizbeth. On est à quatre rappel. Normalement elles devraient être derrière les barreaux. Mais elles ont juré qu'elles recommenceraient plus. Donc ?

Les deux femmes regardèrent Carlton avec un air plus qu'inquiet. Il soupira et se mit à réfléchir en les jaugeant chacune à leur tour.

-Amende pour trouble à l'ordre public, annonça-t-il. 2 000 rubis chacune. Interdiction de protester, de négocier ou de faire je ne sais quelle réflexion où je montre à 3 000. On vous a assez supportées et c'est généreux de ma part. Lizbeth ?

-D'accord mais la conversation n'est pas terminée, répondit-elle. Je garde l'option prison jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit car y'a tout de même quelque chose qui va pas.

Les deux femmes leurs jetèrent un regard chargé de fiel mais se contentèrent de garder le silence.

-En outre, hors de question de vous rendre cette dague, fit Carlton. Elle sera confisquée pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

-C'est une dague qui appartient à ma famille ! Protesta la femme en jaune.

-Et qui s'est retrouvée au sol pendant une bagarre ! Fit Lizbeth. Excusez-moi mais votre excuse est quand même légère ! Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas effectivement tenté de vous en servir ? C'est ça que je voudrais savoir.

-C'est votre parole contre la mienne !

-Je ne crois pas non, fit Carlton. La scène est accablante et vos excuses trop légères. Si nous le souhaitons, vous pouvez être mise en état d'arrestation le temps de déterminer si oui ou non vous avez réellement cherché à vous servir de cette dague. Et c'est bien mon intention.

-Ce dont nous doutons vous connaissant car on sait qu'en temps normal vous ne posez aucun danger, fit Lizbeth. Mais on ne peut rien laisser au hasard. Donc a moins qu'une preuve miracle débarque...

-Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Fit la femme en pull mauve.

-Il y avait des spectateurs, fit Carlton. Je vais leur demander un récit complet de la rixe. Et dans ce cas il y aura deux possibilités : la première, ils confirment que madame la propriétaire de la dague a tenté de s'en servir et dans ce cas elle sera en état d'arrestation pour violence avec arme et tentative d'homicide.

La femme en robe jaune pâlit horriblement.

-Par contre, fit Lizbeth, s'il s'avère que Madame ici présente ne s'en est jamais servie et qu'elle lui a échappé pendant le combat... dans ce cas elle pourra porter plainte pour diffamation.

Cette fois-ci ce fut la femme en haut mauve qui blêmit.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance de tout nous dire, fit Lizbeth. Après quoi, vous prendrez vos responsabilités selon les résultats de l'enquête. Et ça va aller très vite.

-Je n'ai pas menti pour ma part, fit la femme en robe jaune. Je suis prête à...

-C'est bon, j'ai menti, fit l'autre en baissant les yeux, furieuse. J'étais dans une rage folle. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je retire mon accusation. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour cette femme.

L'autre la regarda avec un mépris réel.

-Vous ne méritez rien de toutes manières, fit-elle. Ça ira pour moi aussi tant que vous ne croisez plus ma route.

-Il vaudrait mieux, fit Carlton. Parce que si c'est le cas et que ça dégénère encore une fois, je me contenterai pas de menacer cette fois. Ce sera 72 heures au frais !

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent.

-Vous serez prévenue de la restitution de votre dague quand nous estimerons que cela sera possible, fit Lizbeth à la propriétaire. Inutile de venir nous la réclamer ou d'envoyer vos relations. Nos décisions sont irrévocables et nous intouchables. D'ici là nous en prendrons soin, soyez-en assurée.

-Le paiement de l'amende devra se faire dans la semaine, fit Carlton. Faute de quoi j'applique une majoration de 10%. Pas de négociation. Maintenant veuillez quitter les lieux sans faire d'esbroufe ».

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un dernier regard venimeux avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Bientôt elles disparurent dans la foule. La place centrale était redevenue calme, uniquement bercée par le brouhaha de la population qui allait et venait, écrasant les mosaïques de pavés colorés sur le sol. Lizbeth soupira.

« Pas possible, fit-elle. D'abord mon coup d'un soir foireux et maintenant ces deux mégères. Y'a un concours de connerie prévu pour le Carnaval ou quoi ? Parce que va y avoir des pointures là !

-Ouais, fit Carlton en regardant la dague. Tu penses qu'on aurait dû les coffrer pour l'exemple ?

-Si on devait faire des exemples à chaque rixe, on y verrait plus clair dans les rues et le poste serait beaucoup plus animé. Il va falloir régler ça un jour ou l'autre. Ces tensions sont vraiment minables ».

Elle se remémora la période de la reconstruction de Bourg-Clocher, partiellement endommagée par la chute de cette lune grotesque. Tout le monde, porté par la joie d'avoir survécu, avait mis la main à la pâte pour reconstruire la ville. Puis ceux qui avaient fui étaient revenus et les problèmes étaient rapidement survenus, divisant la foule en deux catégories : ceux qui avaient fui Bourg-Clocher puis étaient revenus dans l'espoir d'un nouveau départ. Et ceux qui étaient restés pour défier la lune tombante et qui affirmaient à corps et à cris que la ville leur appartenait pleinement. Au début ça se limitait à quelques échauffourées de quartier. Puis voyant que la sauce montait dangereusement et pouvait conduire au pire, le Maire avait tenté de régler la question en établissant que ceux qui avaient quitté la ville l'avaient fait à la lueur de circonstances d'une extrême gravité et que cela n'était en rien un crime. En conséquence leurs bien leurs appartenaient toujours et ils pouvaient librement en disposer. Pour autant les rancoeurs persistaient, allant jusqu'à devenir un élément culturel chez certaines familles. On commençait déjà à entendre les gamins parler de ceux qu'ils ne voulaient pas fréquenter parce que papa et maman le leur avait interdit.

« Allez, fit Carlton en donnant une tape dans le dos de Lizbeth. Allons-y avant que la mère Amora nous châtre pour notre retard.

-Je risque pas grand chose à ce niveau, fit Lizbeth. Par contre toi...

-Ce sera une grande perte pour la gente féminine tu sais.

-Ben voyons... Fit-elle en riant. Le jour où tu te trouveras une femme, on fera un carnaval rien que pour ça ».

Ils reprirent la route vers la Mairie fendant la marée humaine sans noter d'avantage d'incidents mis à part les regards en biais entre certaines personnes, les messes basses qui se tenaient dans certains recoins et les écrits sur certains murs.

« Cette ville... tout fout le camp j'te jure... Grogna Carlton. Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'ironique ? C'est qu'elle a survécu à la tombée de la Lune et qu'elle va peut-être mourir empoisonnée par l'imbécillité de sa population...

-Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle s'écrase... »

Il ne répondit pas. Lizbeth ruminait des choses dans sa tête. Pas les plus belles. Elle était propre à la violence. Aussi bien physique que morale. Quelque chose qu'il compensait par son caractère beaucoup plus détendu et relâché. Mais il restait inquiet des excès d'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle inspirait le respect mais aussi (et même surtout dans certaine cas) la crainte. Dans le regard de tous les gens qu'il avait vu l'observer, les deux étaient généralement présents. Ah oui... sauf dans le cas de...

« Bon on arrive, fit Carlton en remarquant subitement que la Mairie était juste là devant eux. C'est parti pour la séance de prise de tête...

-Oh bon sang... Soupira Lizbeth. Comme je les veux ces vacances... ».

Ils aperçurent le facteur coiffé de sa casquette rouge déposer une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres avant de repartir d'un pas marathonien. Au moins un qui ne se laissait pas gagner par la morosité ambiante. Professionnalisme jusqu'au boutiste. Décalage complet avec le monde réel. Heureux les simples d'esprit et tout ça. Quelque part ils étaient enviables ces gens qui se contentaient de peu ou se donnaient à fond dans ce qu'ils aimaient. Avec un soupir, Lizbeth ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la Mairie et y pénétra avec Lizbeth.


End file.
